Valentine's Mismatch
by twinklestar145
Summary: A series of adventures with the gang. Oneshot #1 valentines day! Only its not a typical valentines day. Read to find out!


**Hi guys! so this is my first Naruto fanfiction. I actually wrote it a while ago and decided to re-post it. I decided to do a one shot first showing the whole gang cuz I love them together! :). Hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tomorrow is a very special day so the four girls decided to sleepover at Hinata's house in preparation for it. Why is tomorrow a special day you ask? Because it's Valentine's Day…

"Pass me the cocoa powder Sakura," Ino said while wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her bangs were really frustrating her right now but she couldn't do anything about it with her hands full.

"Not l-like that Ten-ten-chan, y-you have to mix the batter a bit slower," the shy Hyuuga said to her overly energized friend.

The four girls were baking chocolate for the guys they loved. It was Ino's idea of course, but none of them seemed to mind.

"Yosh all done," Sakura said with pride and relief, "Now we just have to wait for it to harden."

"Allright let's go write our cards in Hinata's room!" Ino said pumping her fist in the air.

"Ooh Hinata do you have glitter and stickers we can add to our cards?!" Tenten suggested.

"Tenten you sure love glitter don't you," Sakura commented rolling her eyes.

"U-um I-I think s-so. I'll ask Hanabi if she has any."

"Hinata there's no need for that. Tenten we're not in elementary school," Ino added.

Tenten whined, "Ohh but I want to add glitter and skickers on mine!"

The four girls were now in their own corners in Hinata's big bedroom. Tenten got her wish and got to add Hello Kitty stickers on her card. It's a shame there was no glitter in the house. They packed their chocolates in plastic wrapper and placed their cards inside it. Their valentine's gifts were placed on the kitchen counter for them to pick up before leaving off to school.

_Only one night away. _They all thought before going to sleep. Little did they know that that night Hinata's father dropped the chocolates and cards on the floor while grabbing a glass of water.

Hinata must have made thank you chocolates for her friends, Hiashi thought smiling sweetly. "Now which card belongs with which bag?...well they all look the same so it probably doesn't matter anyway," he said while randomly putting a card in a bag and placing it back on the counter.

Oh it sure does matter Hiashi-san, it sure does…

.

.

.

The next morning the girls woke up getting ready for school. Tenten actually woke up a bit earlier to prepare a special lunch for her love Neji Hyuuga. She ended up burning most of the food, but it's the thought that counts.

They made an effort to look a little cuter than usual by adding lip gloss and some blush, though Hinata didn't really need any seeing that she always blushed when she saw Naruto anyway.

"Let's go girls!" Sakura shouted from outside the house, "We need to reach school before the guys so we can place our chocolates secretly." One by one they all came with their chocolates and Tenten with her chocolates _and _lunch.

By the time the girls reached the four boy's lockers, there already seemed to be a crowd of girls surrounding it. They soon dispersed as they saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walk towards them. Even they knew that they were no match to them when it came to being these boys' girlfriends. They were already set as couples to everyone, even if some were unofficial.

.

XXXX

_30 minutes later…_

_Yawwn. _"I sure hate school. It's so troublesome to wake up for it every day," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Stop complaining and act like a man Shikamaru," Naruto yelled, "Besides today isn't just any ordinary day…It's Valentines day!, which means girls will be giving us yummy chocolates to eat."

Sasuke scoffed, "Who would give chocolate to an idiot like you?"

"_Hmph_. Who would give chocolate to a jerk like you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's comeback.

"Naruto seems to have quite some chocolates this year," Neji said looking through a few walls with his byakugan.

"hah! In your face Sasu-"

"But not as much as Sasuke ofcourse." Neji said cutting off the hot blooded blond.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like the jerk wins everytime." Naruto pouted.

The Hyuuga had a lot of chocolates stacked in his locker himself, but he wasn't one to brag.

Kiba groaned, "guys I think I'm gonna go home. This whole school smells like sugar. It's making me sick." His incredible sense of smell wasn't exactly helping him right now.

They, minus Kiba, finally got to their lockers. Shikamura opened his locker to see a "We love Shikamaru" poster inside. It was signed by the math club. They loved him almost as much as the shouji club, who worshipped their all time champion.

All four lockers had a handful of chocolates, but each containing only _one_ card along with the handmade chocolate at the top of the pile. Was this merely a coincidence or could it have been an act of the girls?

.

The Hyuuga, being the first to notice, grabbed his card opening to see its content. "From… Ino?"

_Hey babe. Today is Valentine 's Day so time to show some love to my man. _

"what the…Ino?..wait...what?"

_Here's a little poem for you:_

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_Sasuke may be hot_

_But not as hot as you. (wink wink)_

He chuckled inwards, "so she thinks I'm hotter than the Uchiha huh?" he said to himself.

He didn't fail to notice the red kiss mark she left on the bottom of the card. He remained speechless. What does this mean? Does Yamanaka have feelings for him? Either way, he had to tell Shikamaru about this.

.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was busy reading a card of his own. Why'd Sakura Haruno write a letter to him?

_You should already know this but I'm going to tell you anyway. _

Well he did know a lot of things.

_I love you. _

But not that!

_But you better say you love me back already dammit! I'm not gonna wait around like I did when we were kids. If you feel the same way…I'd like you to tell me today. If not, then I'll get the message._

_Love Sakura_

He gulped. She sounded pretty upset. But what was he supposed to say? She knew he loved Ino didn't she? Girls are so hard to understand! After thinking about it for a minute, he decided the best move was to avoid her for the day. She did say she'd get the message if he didn't say anything.

.

Naruto was munching his treats away when a card fell down from his pile. He opened it to see that it was from Tenten.

_Hey Snookypooms! You know what today is right? If not, then you better check the calendar sweety cause today is….drumrolls please….Valentines Day! Along with these sweets, I'm making your favorite food for lunch so meet me by the school fountain at 11. And maybe after lunch I can…... braid your long beautiful hair. _

"My favorite food?... Then that means it must be ramen!" He folded the paper excitedly and put it in his pocket.

.

The Uchiha, who's locker was right next to Naruto's, was already in the middle of reading his note.

_Umm…anoo…How should I say this? I-I've always admired you from far away. Y-You w- were my inspiration and strength. I'd do anything for you because…I...I l-love you. To tell you the truth, I-I've lo-loved you even longer than you loved Sakura._

The Hyuuga had shyly turned her back on her pink haired friend, making sure she didn't see that part when she wrote it.

_I-I a-always h-hoped you could feel the same way. P-p-please b-be m-m-mine. _

From an outsider's point of view, it would seem as though Sasuke was the same as always. Calm and collected. But on the inside, all hell broke loose.

What the hell is going on? The girl his best friend loves just confessed that she loved _him_? And what does she mean she loved him longer than he loved Sakura? He had only realized he loved Sakura not too long ago so that doesn't mean much. Either way, how was he going to tell Naruto about this?

He turned to his side to see Naruto singing "Ramen Ramen I want some Ramen." He looked so happy. He didn't want to crush his mood. But he had to do something. He decided he was going to talk to Hyuuga Hinata himself about this.

.

XXXX

Ino, who was tired of waiting for her boyfriend, decided to go to Shikamaru herself to ask him what he thought of her chocolates. She stopped abruptly as she heard him talking to two other guys.

One of the guys said, "you guys look like a couple to everyone in the village. You sure you don't have any feelings for her?"

"It's not like that. We just do some missions together that's all," Shikamaru plainly said.

Ino's eyes watered. She knew they were a team for a few years after graduating elementary school but is that all he thought of her? Were they not dating for the past few months? She couldn't stand there any longer so she ran to the girls' bathroom and cried her heart out.

He continued, "I mean she's from a whole different village so I barely even get to talk to her."

"Yea but that Temari chick sure is smokin'. I know I'd move to a different village for her," the first guy said.

The second guy chuckled giving him a fist, "you got that right."

"Yea but she's nothing compared to my Ino," Shikamaru said smiling sweetly.

.

.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Sakura yelled causing the people around her to stare.

"Ye-yea I heard i-it all." Ino sniffled. "His friend a-asked him if we were a couple and he said…he said we just did missions together that's all!" She cried the last part of the sentence out.

"I-Im sure you just heard it wrong Ino-chan." Hinata said. "Shikamaru-kun wouldn't do something like that."

"I kn-knew it. He loved Temari all along. He only dated me be-because he knew I LIKED H-HIM," she cried.

"I'm gonna go pound that jerk if it's the last thing I do," Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

.

.

After looking around and asking a few people, Sakura finally spotted him. "SHIKAMARU" She screamed with rage from a distance.

Whatever conversation he was having with his friends didn't matter right now. "Oh crap. I gotto go guys." He said before running off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Haruno yelled as she ran after him.

He needed to hide quickly. He wasn't supposed to see her for the whole day, or else he'd have to give an answer to her card. "I thought she said she'd get the message if I didn't tell her anything." He said to himself while running.

While taking a turn he bumped into Neji causing both of them to fall to the ground. "Ow" They said while rubbing their head. "Oh Shikamaru it's you. I actually had something to talk to you about. Might as well say it now."

Shikamaru got up quickly, "Not now Neji but I'll talk to you later. Sorry." He started running.

Before Neji could say anything Shikamaru was long gone along with a flash of pink.

.

Sakura panted as she entered the classroom she was sure he went into. "Did _pant pant _did you see Shikamaru here?"

The girl adjusted her glasses and replied, "No we haven't, but if you'd like you could stick around to see if he'll come. We were just about to discuss logarithms."

She laughed nervously noticing she had disturbed a meeting full of students. "No that's ok. Thank you and sorry." She left the room as quickly as she had entered it.

While making it seem as though the girl was about to write on the board, she whispered, "She's gone now Shikamaru-san you can come out now."

"Oh." He crawled out from under the desk. "Thanks guys. I owe you one."

"It's no problem at all. We the math club would do anything for you Shikamaru-san." If he'd turn he would see a group of girls with hearts on their eyes.

XXXX

While walking down the hallway, Tenten noticed Hinata dragging a big garbage bag with her. "Hey Hinata!" Tenten shouted waving to get her attention. "Why are you carrying a big garbage bag with you?"

"Th-these are for Kiba-kun. He went home early so I put his chocolates in here to give to him after school."

"Oh." She almost forget what she was going to do when it hit her, "I'll see you later Hinata. I need be at the fountain to give this lunch to Neji."

"G-good l-luck with that Tenten-chan," she cheered as her friend waved a goodbye and headed off.

.

After helping her favorite teacher, Kuranai sensei, grade some of her paperwork, Hinata began walking to meet up with her friends when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo. I need to talk to you."

"T-talk t-t-to m-m-me?"

"Yea." He simply stated. "Let's talk somewhere where there aren't so many people watching."

She didn't really get what was going on but she wasn't one to say no to anyone's request, especially not her crush's best friend and her best friend's crush. She nodded and followed him.

.

Tenten took another glance at her watch. She sighed. It's been thirty minutes past 11 and still no sign of Neji. Was she being… stood up? She slapped her head. No it can't be. But why else was he still not here? It's not like she asked him to walk ten miles. They were in the same school for god's sake! She couldn't stop the sadness that flowed through her as she came to realize that he wasn't coming. As she got up to walk away, a certain blond ran to her waving his hand in excitement.

"Tenten! Sorry I'm late. I got held back by the teacher for doing a prank on him. Anyway, where's my ramen?"

Her eyes watered as he said the last part. Him mentioning food reminded her of the lunch she was supposed to have with Neji. "N-not now Naruto. I'm n-not in the mood." She said pushing past him and jogging away as her tears flew in the air.

"Huh?" Wasn't she the one that offered? He didn't get it but shouted, "AND I KNOW YOU WANTED TO BRAID MY HAIR BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S LONG ENOUGH." She was too far by now to hear anything. People were giving him odd looks due to his comment but he didn't seem to care. "Man I really wanted that ramen."

.

.

Sasuke and Hinata were now standing face to face in a deserted hallway. Sasuke pulled the card out. "This is what I want to talk about." He flipped the paper open so she could clearly see the writing.

Hinata's face turned ten shades redder when she saw that it was her confession to Naruto, "O-oh t-t-that i-i-s-"

"Yea I know what it is," he coldly stated, "what I want to know is why?"

"W-why?" She was now confused in the direction of the conversation.

"Yea. I didn't think you were the type to do this. How would Naruto feel if he saw this?"

"Wo-would he n-not like i-it?"

"Ofcourse he wouldn't. You know about his feelings don't you?

"Oh…I-I-I'm S-sorry. P-please don't show it to him then." Her face saddened. The only reason she found the courage to write that letter was because her friends told her Naruto was crazy for her. Though she didn't completely believe them, she herself did feel that he may like her. In the end, it was Sakura, his childhood crush, he still liked.

.

.

"Waaahaahaa" Tenten cried loudly.

"Why do you think he didn't show up?" Ino wondered. She brushed her problem aside for now to comfort her friend.

"I don't know but I don't mind going after him too Tenten. I was supposed to get Shikamaru but I'll put Neji on my list as well." Sakura said.

"But still, it doesn't sound like Neji to ditch you like that," Ino commented still in thought. "Was it something you said?"

"A-all I said was that I would make his favorite lunch," she said wiping her tears, "and that I would braid his hair afterwards."

Water burst through Sakura's mouth and Ino's jaw dropped, "YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" They shouted in unison.

"What? I've always wanted to. His hair is so long, nice, and well braidable."

"His hair is quite luscious." Sakura added.

"Tenten! You don't say those kinds of things to a guy," Ino said slamming her hands on the table. "It freaks them out. Now would I go to Shikamaru and tell him I'd like to make a bun out of his hair… Not that I'm _ever _going to say _anything _to him." Her voice grew quiet on the last part.

"Guys I don't think I'm ever going to talk to Sasuke either." Sakura's comment caught her friends' attention. "I wrote on my card that I love him"

"Aww" Tenten and Ino said together.

"And I told him I wanted his reply by today. It's almost the end of the day now…and he still hasn't said anything. I don't think he's ever going to love me or at least admit he does anyway."

Ino leaned her cheek on her palm. "At least you still have till the end of the day to find out. There no hope for me and lunch hour is over for Tenten."

Tenten nodded with a pout.

"You're right. I'm not going to just tell him get away," Sakura said with determination. "I'll go talk to him now."

"We'll go with you!" Tenten insisted.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks guys."

.

.

"Where the heck is he?" Sakura was getting frustrated as she could not see her Uchiha boyfriend anywhere. It was her second time going after someone today, and it sure wasn't fun. Finally a girl pointed to the hallway she spotted him in not too long ago. They ran in full speed to their destination.

When they found him, he was standing quietly and emotionlessly across the Hyuuga heiress who now looked like she was about to cry.

"what's Hinata doing here with Sasuke?" Ino whispered.

"I don't know but it looks like-" Sakura jumped out in rage as she realized what was going on. "SASUKE. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She wasn't sure exactly what happened but she knew he had made her friend cry and that was enough to get on her bad side.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakura. It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like YOU were making my friend cry." She said, still shouting.

"huh?" He thought she was angry because she thought something was going on between them. He hadn't even realized the Hyuuga's face shrunk half its size after their conversation.

Tenten embraced Hinata from her side. "Yea what's with guys and wanting to make girls cry on Valentine's day!"

"What the…?" He was definitely being blamed for all the wrong reasons. Hinata was the one that wrongfully confessed to him when she knew that he was her best friend's boyfriend.

Sakura glared at her boyfriend, "apologize to Hinata right now." She was already mad at him for ignoring her letter the whole day but this just added on.

"Look Sakura, you don't know what happened so-"

"So tell me," she said not backing down.

Hinata, who's head was faced down quickly looked up in embarrassment. She didn't want all her friends to hear about it because it was too humiliating. He noticed her facial expression and decided to keep quiet and muttered, "whatever" before walking out with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Uchiha." Sakura said while speed walking to catch up to him. From the direction Sasuke was walking to came Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"There you are Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "We were looking everywhere for you." Who was he kidding? The real reason he was here was to see Hinata. He didn't even know Sasuke was there. Neji rolled his eyes at his friend's sly move.

"Ah, Sakura!" Shikamara blurted nervously as he realized she was right in front of him. She narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're going to tell me why you made Hinata cry and why you haven't said anything about the card yet."

Naruto looked past the crowd in front of him to see Hinata's face looking like she just cried. He gasped, "Sasuke, why'd you make Hinata cry?!" Great, another person on the list to get yelled from.

He sighed and opened his mouth. He couldn't take this injustice anymore. "Allright I'll tell you guys what happened. I didn't want to do this but I guess there's no way out huh." Naruto and Sakura both nodded.

"The reason I was here talking with Hinata was because she confessed to me with this card." He lifted the card with his two fingers so they could see.

"Th-that's n-n-not t-t-true." Hinata said in shock.

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "So are you telling me _you _didn't write this letter?"

"I-I d-d-did b-b-but th-that was f-for N-Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion but pulled the card from Sasuke and began reading it. He blushed at the part where she wrote '_please be mine.' _Hinata couldn't take the embarrassment any more so she ran from the opposite direction. Naruto saw and muttered to Sasuke, "bastard. What'd you do that for," before running after her.

Sasuke stood there agitated. He had meant to do this _for _Naruto but instead was yelled by him? That was the last time he was ever going to do anything for that idiot. And why did _he_ get her letter then?

Shikamara noticed Ino glaring at him. He didn't really get it so he smiled and raised his hand indicating a wave.

She gave him a 'hmph' and turned to the other side crossing her arms.

"What's with her?" He asked himself.

Neji, hearing Shikamaru's words added, "actually Shikimararu that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He cleared his throat. "It appears that Ino's got the hots for me."

Ino dropped her arms and shouted "What?!" along with Tenten and Shikamaru.

"I don't have the hots for Neji!"

Tenten glared at Ino. "Ohh so that's why he didn't show up by the fountain." Tenten rambled on, "And here I thought you actually cared when I cried but you were probably with him while _I,_" she said pointing to herself, "waited like an idiot."

"Tenten! I just said I don't like him like that."

"Oh…"

Neji replied to Ino's defense. "Look I couldn't even make this up if I wanted to. I've even got this card to prove it." He knew Shikamaru would probably not believe him so he kept the evidence with him. "It's even sealed with a kiss."

Ino's face reddened with embarrassment. "That was for Shikamaru!"

"But why was Ino's card with Neji?" Sakura wondered.

"I swear I put my card in Shikamaru's locker," Ino argued.

"Maybe you thought you did," Shikamaru concluded. Ino looked confused as ever. He sighed. "The cards got switched."

"What?" The girls asked dumbfounded. The boys seemed to have grasped the situation.

Neji nodded. "That does make sense."

"Well that explains the scene with Hinata," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He felt a little guilty about the way he talked to the Hyuuga heiress but it would kill his pride to apologize. She would understand his point of view when she came to learn the situation right? He was doing it for his friend. There, guilt gone.

Neji's eyes focused on the piece of paper that was sitting approximately where Naruto was standing minutes before. He went to pick it up and flipped it open to read the content. He chuckled. Yep, this was definitely Tenten.

He walked over to Tenten showing her the card. "And would this be my card Madam?" He asked in a gentleman manner.

She blushed and nodded, immediately recognizing her Hello Kitty stickers.

He took another look at his card. "You can braid my hair if you want," he said teasingly.

She tried containing her happiness and shyly replied, "okay."

Shikamaru rubbed his fingers on the back of his neck. "You really had me worried Sakura. I didn't know what to say to this," he said indicating her card, "so I avoided you the whole day."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Shikamaru." She pulled the card from his hand.

Still in puzzlement of the event earlier today, he added, "But then why were you chasing me? I thought it was because of the card."

"Oh that," She said turning to her blond haired friend, "was for Ino."

Ino was once again reminded that her problem still remained. Shikamaru walked over to his girlfriend, who for some reason still looked very mad at him.

"Did I do or say something to offend you?" he asked.

She was originally going to give him the silent treatment but she decided that wasn't working for her. She needed answers. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why have you been dating me for the past few months?"

"…Huh?"

She raised her voice. "If you only thought of me as a partner you did missions with, then why the hell did you freakin' date me?! Was it out of pity? Because you know I liked you?"

"Where'd you get that from?" He asked bemused.

"Don't you 'where'd you get that from' me!" She yelled.

He grabbed the hair on the top of his head. He hated arguing with women. One of the many reasons it took him so long to give dating a chance.

She continued, "I heard you telling your friends that when they asked if you had feelings for me."

"What?...ohh." He started laughing.

Ino was in shock with her boyfriend's reaction. "A-Are you crazy? Why are you laughing?"

"Ino, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Just about that…I left right after. I couldn't hear any more of that."

"Did you hear the part where I called you beautiful?"

She blushed. "You what?"

She lost her train of thought with his sudden comment. Oh right the missions! "Then…then why did you say that about the missions?"

"I was talking about Temari. _She _is the one I only do missions with. You're something more…much much more." He placed his hand on one of her cheeks. Ino couldn't stop the heat that was building up in her face. Shikamaru could be pretty romantic when he tried.

Sakura looked at the couple with envy. She was never going to have that with Sasuke. She now felt that it was foolish of her to expect anything out of him. Writing the card was stupid. She decided to rip it, but the Uchiha was one second ahead and pulled it from her when he realized what she was doing.

"Give that back Sasuke!"

It took him a brief moment to read the card while blocking Sakura at the same time. There was no going back for her now. She gulped and patiently waited for his reply. "I wanna hear it," he said.

"What?" She was expecting a different set of four words. Something like _"I love you too."_

"I want to hear you say it."

Her face turned tomato red when she understood his request. She had never told him this before and writing it just made it a lot easier, but she was going to let it out today once and for all. "I…...I...…...love you."

He smiled sweetly causing her to blush even more if possible. "There I said it! Now your turn," she said turning the attention to him. He looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. He glared at them and pulled her aside so they could continue their private moment.

He wondered whether he wanted to say the words now or not but when he saw those emerald eyes eagerly waiting for his answer, he knew there was no going back. He sighed and put his hands on her two shoulders. "Listen well Sakura Haruno, because I don't say these kinds of things a lot." He looked around making sure no one was there before looking intensely in her eyes and saying, "I love you."

The rose pink blush that formed in Sakura's cheeks remained the next ten minutes. As soon as the words escaped Sasuke's mouth, Tenten and Ino ran in asking "Did he say it? Did he say it?"

Sakura smiled and nodded and they squealed their hearts out causing the boys to cover their ears.

"Naruto must have been the first to notice the card situation." Neji acclaimed. "That's why he left the card before running after Hinata. He didn't have enough time to explain."

"Or that dobe just dropped the card," Sasuke plainly stated.

Neji begged to differ. "I think you underestimate him a bit too much Sasuke."

As if walking in on cue Naruto and Hinata came walking their way to the gang. Naruto had one hand in his pocket and one holding Hinata's. The girls said "aww" in unison. I guess they were finally an official couple now.

While walking out of the school building Naruto remembered, "Oh and Tenten don't forget that ramen promise you gave me. I have the card to remind you." He began searching his pockets but to no avail. "Huh? Where is it? I put it right here!"

Everyone laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Looks like the Uchiha was right after all.

.

.

* * *

**So I'm thinking of continuing this into a series of one shots with all sorts of adventures, maybe focusing on different characters. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions. I'll only continue if you guys review so you better review! **


End file.
